The present disclosure relates generally to oxygen delivery and, more particularly, to a method of determining the purity of oxygen present in an oxygen-enriched gas produced from an oxygen delivery system.
Oxygen delivery systems are often used to produce an oxygen-enriched gas for the user. Some oxygen delivery systems are oxygen concentrating systems including one or more gas fractionalization systems configured to separate oxygen from other components (e.g., nitrogen) in a feed gas to produce the oxygen-enriched gas. The gas fractionalization system(s), for example, may include one or more sieve beds having a nitrogen-adsorbing material disposed therein and configured to adsorb at least nitrogen from the feed gas. One technology used to adsorb nitrogen is referred to as Standard Pressure-Swing Adsorption (PSA). During PSA, nitrogen is selectively adsorbed in the nitrogen-adsorbing material due to pressure changes in the sieve beds, leaving the oxygen-enriched gas to be delivered to the user.
The purity of the oxygen-enriched gas produced by gas fractionalization systems such as those described above is often directly measured in the oxygen delivery system. For example, the oxygen delivery system may include an oxygen sensor coupled to a user conduit, a user outlet, or the like, that directly measures the purity of the oxygen present in the oxygen-enriched gas.